


The Most Romantic, Unromantic Thing

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, questioning marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: The Ackles invited their friends to spend Thanksgiving weekend out at the brewery. Questions come up and a wonderfully chilly evening is enjoyed around the fire by all.





	The Most Romantic, Unromantic Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is being used for Kayla's Autumn Challenge. My words were pumpkin pie, bonfire, and chilly nights. I have been really struggling to write for the past few months, so this will be the last fic challenge I participate in for quite some time. I appreciate all of your support and will continue to write as inspiration strikes, I just won't participate in challenges as I don't want to let anyone else down.

The Thanksgiving holiday had been spent with friends in Austin. The Ackles had invited everyone to spend time at the brewery, so your day had been filled with friends, beer, games, and was ending with a bonfire. Some of the guys had brought guitars out around the fire and were sharing some music with the rest of the group. 

“You really have it bad for him don’t you,” Daneel asked.

“Hmmm,” You had been watching the guys at the fire from the porch for a while before you were startled.

She smiled at you knowingly. “You look at Rob the way I look at Jensen, and Gen looks at Jared. You guys have been together a long time, when are you going to get married,” she handed you a large piece of pumpkin pie while giving you a knowing smile.

You shrugged taking the pie from her, “I don’t know. I mean, we are happy where we are. You know us, we don’t like to make big decisions too fast, and THAT is a big decision.”

“Sweety, I know that is a big decision, but what would it actually change in your relationship? You already live together, travel together, and spend every waking hour together that you can. The way the rest of us see it, you guys are married already.”

“Exactly. What would it change? If we are comfortable where we are and it wouldn’t change anything, what’s the point?”

Daneel held her hands up in surrender, “okay, okay. I give, stay off that topic.” She smiled at you before walking towards the bonfire. You followed with your pie towards the crowd.

Rob looked up an smiled at you as you made your way closer. Smiling back you walked over to him sitting on the ground in front of him. You leaned back against his leg as you listened to him and your friends sing and play. Every so often you would fill your fork with a piece of pie and hold it over your head for Rob to take a bite while he was still playing the guitar.

*****

The pie was long gone, and everyone was feeling good. You, however, were starting to get chilly and could not help but shiver when a cool breeze came through the fire pit. Rob had noticed and set the guitar beside him before sliding down off of his seat to join you on the blanket. He pulled you close against his chest before wrapping his arms around you and placing his chin on your shoulder.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“It’s only because I fed you my pumpkin pie,” you joked back.

“It’s true, men only love their women if they feed them.”

“Damn right,” Jensen agreed before a quick “oompf,” followed as Daneel hit him in the stomach causing both you and Rob to laugh.

“No, but seriously, I love you.”

“I know Rob,” you sighed before laying your head back on him to rest and cuddled into him more.

“Let’s get married,” he whispered just enough that you could hear him.

You sat up and turned towards Rob, “what did you just say?”

Others started to look at the two of you drawn in by your sudden movements, but unable to hear what the two of you were saying.

“I said, let’s get married. I mean, we already do everything that married couples do, why not make it official, you know,” he shrugged looking nervously away from you.

“You’ve talked to Dee recently, haven’t you? She and I literally just had this conversation.”

“No. I’ve been waiting to ask you, but it never seems like the right time, you know? I figured, why not now? So many of our friends are here.”

“This is literally the most romantic unromantic marriage proposal I have ever seen babe.”

“Is that a yes,” he questions reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“That is a yes,” you smile at him before leaning in to give him a peck on the lips and cuddling back into him.

“Wait, Daneel asked you to marry her,” he exclaimed causing everyone else to stop and you to roll your eyes at your fiance before cuddling closer into him. 


End file.
